universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kula Diamond
How to Unlock *Clear Event 39: Frost Breath. *Play 560 VS Matches After completing one of the two methods, Kula must then be defeated on the Ice Palace stage, then unlock her. Entrance Ice Crystal Kula is first seen covered in ice, then Diana comes in, shatters it before dissapears. Special Attacks Neutral B - Diamond Breath Kula brings her left hand to her mouth then blows a frigid dust. If it hits, the opponent will be frozened. Side B - Lay Spin Kula leaps forward while spinning her extended right leg. If B is pressed after, she follows with a kicks that releases a projectile of ice at her opponent to freeze him/her for 3 seconds. If A is pressed after, she does a sliding kick. Up B - Crow Bites Kula dashes forward and jumps into the air, doing a freezing uppercut. This move looks identical to K's Crow Bites, only higher and freezes the opponent. Down B - Counter Shell Kula swings her left hand down. If a projectile hits the shield, Kula will tranform into an ice shard and releases in front of herself with a kick. If they hit the opponent, the ice freezes them for a bit. Final Smash Level 1 - Diamond Edge Kula chills her hands, then touches the ground, releasing a giant icicle forward. If this icicle hit, the opponent will be frozen and shot diagonally upwards. The MAX version releases three-four icicles. Final Smash Level 2 - Freeze Execution Diana flies out of Kula and travels horizontally across the screen. On hit, she launches the opponent and Kula moves her hands out, then she spreads her arms and flash freezes the entire battlefield for 10 seconds, hitting and freeze all opponents no matter how safe they are. To avoid it, just simply jump from Diana. The MAX version deals more damage. Final Smash Level 3 - Neo Freeze Execution Is exatcly the same as Freeze Execution, except Diana stabs the opponent, following with Foxy who also stabs him/her, then Kula finally peforms a powerful rainbow flash freeze. The flash freezes the entire battlefield forever until the match ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Kula Diamond (クーラ・ダイアモンド, Kūra Daiamondo) is a character in The King of Fighters series. First appearing as the sub-boss and playable character in The King of Fighters 2000, she enters as a normal participant in subsequent appearances. Her original hair color is strawberry blonde (confirmed after the game's release), but changes to a light blue when she activates her powers. She's often seen with her companions, Diana, Foxy and (prior to her 'death') Candy Diamond. She was designed to be the antagonistic foil to K', in an attempt to better develop characteristics of the NESTS cartel. She was specially made with attempts to depict a 14-year-old girl with "appropriately girlish" gestures with help from the newly hired female staff. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Left hook. then an right icicle punch *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- Axe kick *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Orochi Icon Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Kula's light blue hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Kula 's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with her and her smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with her. Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti Heros Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:SNK Category:King of Fighters Category:Ice Magic User Category:Super Lawl Category:Sirkinsella98 Favorite Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys